Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Deleted Scenes
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) featured a number of deleted scenes that didn't feature in the final film. These were likely either cut for timing, alternate takes, or sometimes both. A list of the following known: Mosasaurus Eye Close Up During the submarine scene in the beginning of the movie, Sub Pilot was supposed to see the mosasaurus watching him and Tech Operator before eating them. Extended Dr. Ian Malcolm in Courtroom Shots shown in trailers of Malcolm saying "Here am I, talking about dinosaurs again" and his iconic "Life finds a way." Ian Malcolm Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom.png Maisie and the Sanctuary Island Diorama Scene shown in a Behind the Scenes video where Maisie plays with the Sanctuary Island diorama. Maisie deleted scene sanctuary island.jpg Peloroplites carcass in the Plains Unidentified Deceased Ankylosaur.png Owen Tracking Blue During this scene, a skeleton of a crocodilian is shown. Unident croc.png Dead Stegosaurus Stego coprse.jpg stego fk on set.jpg Flickering and Exploding Light Alternate Carnotaurus Shot The Carnotaurus chasing Owen seen in the first trailer. Alternate Carnotaurus JWFK.png Baryonyx carried away by Helicopter Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.58 PM.png Mills Showing Eversoll the Indoraptor Indoraptor Eye Close Up Indo.jpg Anton Attacks Owen Extended Eversoll, Buyers and Indoraptor in the Elevator Alternate Indoraptor Killing Guard Scene Gofastpqpit.png Iris and the Indoraptor There was an image of Iris Carroll being confronted by the escaped Indoraptor in Lockwood Manor. Apatosaurus and Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus deleted scene in JWFK.jpg.png Other Dinosaurs cut from the film *Pachyrhinosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Spinosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Hadrosaurus *Beipiaosaurus *Camarasaurus *Einiosaurus *Unidentified crocodilian *Green Velociraptor White Indoraptor White indoraptor concept art.jpg indo concept.jpg Indo concept 2.jpg Mosasaurus attacking a Whale and Ships An alternate opening was to depict the Mosasaurus after escaping from her lagoon. She would have been hunting a whale pod that was also being targeted by a whaling ship. The Mosasaurus would first snatch a harpooned whale, dragging the ship with it, then would have attacked and sunk the whaler. The concept art of this scene can be seen below: JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 01.jpg JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 02.jpg JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 03.jpg JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 04.jpg JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 05.jpg JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 06.jpg JWFK Mosasaurus whaler 07.jpg Zia Rodriguez saying that she is a lesbian Actress Daniella Pineda, who portrays Zia, revealed in an interview with AOL Build that she shot a scene in which she tells Owen Grady she doesn’t date men. The deleted scene found Zia and Owen inside a military vehicle with a group of mercenaries when her character references her sexuality. The rest of that scene remains in the final film, but Pineda describes the part that was cut: I look at Chris and I’m like: ‘Yeah, square jaw, good bone structure, tall, muscles. I don’t date men, but if I did, it would be you. It would gross me out, but I’d do it.’ I love that I’m looking at Chris Pratt, the hottest guy in the world, and I’m like, ‘It would gross me out, but I guess I would do it!’ It was also cool, because it was a little insight into my character. But they cut it. Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Deleted Scenes